


Haircuts

by dyingpoet



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Haircuts, Homoeroticism, Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston Live, M/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, boys will be boys but in like a really gay way yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyingpoet/pseuds/dyingpoet
Summary: Dallas' hair is getting long and Johnny helps





	Haircuts

**Author's Note:**

> yo so this is just to power through my writers block but also i like it a lot actually and also im,, so tired,, college is so hard yall

“Your hair’s gettin’ awful long, Dally.”

Johnny craned his neck to look over the recliner at Soda, who was grinning teasingly at the hood seated above Johnny. 

Said hood flicked Soda off before slouching in his seat and looking down at Johnny. “You believe this? Pretty boy callin’ me out-”

“Hey!” Soda protested as Johnny chuckled and Dallas smirked. “If I’m a pretty boy the two of you are walkin’ a pretty fine line.”

Dallas threw a pillow at Soda and let out a pretty impressive string of curses, which Soda gladly returned until Darry walked in from the kitchen and slapped him upside the head.

“I oughta wash your mouth out,” he snapped before pointing at Dallas, who put his hands up in mock innocence. “And you watch it in here ‘round Pony and Johnny.”

Johnny frowned and propped himself up on the arm of the recliner next to Dallas. “I’m only a year younger than he is, and it ain’t nothin’ I haven’t heard before.”

Darry rolled his eyes and Johnny’s eyes widened as Dallas barked out a laugh and ground his knuckles into his hair. “You heard the kid, Dar.”

Slapping his hand away, Johnny sat back down and bit back a smile when Dallas bit out something under his breath about a “weakass kid”. 

“If y’all want dinner it’s gonna be about an hour,” Darry called, having reentered the kitchen. “And Johnny you really oughta sleep here tonight ‘til we’re sure your head’s all right.”

At the mention of his head, Johnny’s hand flew up to the cut along his hairline, flinching when a hand from above smacked it away, and Dallas scowled down at him. 

“Stop pickin’ at it, it's only gonna make it worse.”

Johnny fidgeted under the intensity of Dallas’ gaze and managed a weak growl. “Yeah, yeah.”

“Pretty boy’s right, Johnny,” Soda offered from the couch, “it can get infected - hey!”

Dallas had thrown another pillow, and Johnny peeked over the recliner as he stalked over to the now laughing Soda. 

“The fuck did you call me?”

“You heard me - Johnny help! He’s cheatin’.”

Johnny smiled softly to himself as Dallas and Soda rolled around on the floor, smacking against the coffee table and drawing a yell out of Darry from the kitchen. 

He started picking at the edges of the cut anyway. 

* * *

The door flew open before Johnny could knock, and he took a step back in surprise a second before Dallas jerked him forward and into his room by the collar. The door slammed shut behind him.

“Make yourself at home, kid.”

Dallas walked over to the tiny bathroom shoved into what Johnny had been told was once a janitor’s closet in his room at Buck’s. “Buck’s givin’ ya the room with the bathroom?”

Dallas grunted and Johnny could see his shadow, standing, play over the bathroom door. “Yeah, rodeo’s been good lately, and he owes me money off a couple’a bets.”

Johnny nodded and shrugged off his jacket. Dallas’ room always reminded him strangely of Ponyboy. You wouldn’t expect it from the hood, but he kept it pretty clean; everything had a place. Not many people were allowed in Dallas’ room. 

Johnny was staying for a couple of nights after Dallas found out he’d been getting it worse at home lately. He didn’t give Johnny much say in the matter, not that he would have protested anyway.

“Hey Johnny, get in here.”

Getting up and walking over to the bathroom, Johnny peered inside. “What is it?”

Dallas was leaning over the sink and looking into the mirror with a pair of scissors and a quickly darkening look on his face. “I can’t do this shit.”

There was a whining edge to Dallas’ words, and Johnny leaned against the door frame and cocked his head. “You tryna cut your hair?”

“Yeah.”

He fell silent then, eyes flicking once over to Johnny and then to the scissors before Johnny got the point. 

“You want me to help?”

“If you wanna so bad,” Dallas conceded, shoving at Johnny’s shoulder when the younger grinned a little. “Shut up and cut it.”

Johnny accepted the scissors and looked at Dallas for a second, feeling a little flushed before he shook his head a little and cleared his throat. “Sit down on the toilet, I can’t reach from here.”

Dallas did, and Johnny stood at one side and carded his fingers through the hair for a moment, steadying the slight shake in his hands before gathering a lock and snipping at the ends.

Not using grease in his hair made Dallas’ awfully soft, and Johnny figured Dallas must not mind the haircut, as he felt him lead a little into Johnny’s leg as he kept going. Johnny had the good sense not to remark on it. It felt nice though. 

“Y’know you’re not half bad at that,” Dallas said after a couple minutes of silence. “It’s all even and shit.”

Johnny shrugged and walked over to Dallas’ other side. “I usually do my own, don’t have the money to go someplace. And I did Pony’s at the church.”

He had to lean down to get at the back of Dallas’ hair near the base of his neck, and became very conscious of his breathing moving the hairs in front of him. “Sorry if I’m breathin’ down your neck.”

“It’s fine,” Dallas said, even leaning back a little as he did. “As long as you don’t fuck it up.”

Johnny breathed out a laugh and barely noticed Dallas shiver as he finished up the back and moved over to the front. “Just gotta do the front.”

“Do it how it normally looks, just shorter,” Dallas instructed, eyes following Johnny as he leaned down and sifted through Dallas’ hair, trying to gauge a length. It was still soft, and Johnny still head to steady the shake in his hands. 

He started snipping, and they fell silent again. Johnny was focused on making sure it came out right and trying to keep his breathing even underneath the way Dallas was watching his every move. By the time he was done he’d managed to relax under the gaze. Putting down the scissors, he used both hands to pull through Dallas’ hair, pausing at the ends before doing it again. 

“Watcha doin’ that for?”

“Makin’ sure it’s even,” Johnny mumbled, focused on the task at hand. It didn’t look half bad. “Okay, you should be good.”

Standing up so fast he almost knocked Johnny over, Dallas walked over to the mirror and tilted his head this way and that, catching Johnny’s eye in the reflection and grinning. “Looks good, kid. I don’t gotta kick your ass now.”

Johnny just barely smiled and Dallas turned around and slung an arm over his shoulders, pulling him back into the bedroom. “Well, what do ya wanna do now?”

Shrugging, Johnny moved to flop down on Dallas’ bed. He wouldn’t do that normally but he felt like he and Dallas had a good energy thing going on right now. “Dunno.”

The bed dipped as Dallas sat down next to his sprawled form, bouncing a little as he did. “Wanna play cards?”

“Don’t know how.”

“What?” Dallas almost shouted, getting Johnny to start to sit up before he shoved at his chest, forcing him back onto the mattress. “Whaddya mean ya don’t know how to play cards? You hang around Soda and Steve all the time.”

Johnny started to sit up again. “I just watch, ain’t ever learned - glory Dallas quit it!”

His back hit the mattress again and Dallas let out a rare laugh as he looked smugly down at the younger boy. “Make me.”

They stared at each other in silence for a moment, Johnny feeling his muscles tense, tearing his gaze away from Dallas for a second before he sprang up, immediately grappling with Dallas for the upper hand.

There was a mixture of laughing and cursing as they tried to pin each other, the latter coming more from Dallas than Johnny. After a minute or two though, Johnny sat panting on Dallas’ hips, trying to get a grip on the hood’s hands while at the same time trying to keep his balance when Dallas tried to buck him off.

After another second or two of struggling, Dallas stopped and Johnny got a firm grip on his wrists and grinned down triumphantly at Dallas, who rolled his eyes.

“I let you win.”

“You did not!”

Dallas gave a smirk at the objection, and Johnny started to pale at the look in his eyes when Dallas, quick as anything, ripped his hands out of Johnny’s grip and latched them onto the younger’s sides.

Johnny burst out laughing despite himself, toppling off Dallas’ and onto the bed, scrabbling at the offending hands for another couple seconds before Dallas let go and let his legs flop down over Johnny’s.

“See?” he said, “you’re as bad as Pony, I swear. Ain’t ever a fair fight with you two.”

Johnny didn’t say anything, overtaken by a yawn before he could come up with a comeback. He felt Dallas’ legs swing off of him and he tilted his head at the older in question.

“Tired.”

It was totally on account of him, and Johnny fought down the heat crawling up his neck as Dallas crawled over to one side of his bed and jerked his head at Johnny. “Get the light, kid.”

Doing as he was told, Johnny walked over to the other side and climbed into the bed, not going under the blanket and curling up on top instead. He looked to see Dallas staring at him. “What?”

“You’re gonna freeze like that, just get under the blanket.”

“Fine,” Johnny said, he was getting tired and it really was cold.

Instinctively, he curled on his side, back to Dallas, and closed his eyes. Wrestling had tired him out, and he felt himself drifting off faster than he would normally. 

There was a mumbling from the other side of the bed, but his head was too heavy to turn and look, and he fell asleep before he could wonder what Dallas had said.

* * *

It was still dark in the room when Johnny woke up, and he frowned at the darkness, trying to figure out why he woke up. Unless he had a nightmare he usually slept the night through.

It was still late though, and he didn’t really care why he was up anyway. He shifted into his back and almost gasped when he turned his head.

Dallas was asleep not an inch from his face, and he could feel his legs tangled up with Johnny’s. He’d forgotten Dallas always did that when he slept, draped himself over the other person, well Johnny at least. He’d never dared to say anything about it to him, but it happened whenever Johnny slept over or they both fell asleep on the couch at the Curtis’. It wasn’t like he was complaining. 

Taking a bit of a risk, he turned onto his other side to face Dallas, and inched forward to press his head against Dallas’ chest. Head still foggy, he tried to hold still as he felt the other boy draw an arm over him and across his back. It felt warm.

Johnny fell back asleep within a minute.

* * *

It was that hazy sort of time when you weren’t quite sleeping but you weren’t quite awake either, and Johnny felt the weight of Dallas’ arm leave his back, and his legs pulled away from Johnny’s. 

His eyes squinted open a little before lapsing back into dreaming, and he took in the gray light of dawn washing over the room before it went black again. 

There was movement again, in and out of Johnny’s dream, and Johnny felt a kiss pressed to the side of his head, right below his hairline. It could’ve been in the dream or not. Johnny was out cold before he figured that one out.

* * *

“Took my suggestion on the hair, huh Dal?”

Johnny looked between Soda and Dallas from where he was seated between them on the couch, and he shrank in on himself a little.

Dallas kept his eyes on the T.V. and Soda bust out grinning. “See, you should really listen to good ole me more often, would do wonders for ya-”

Soda was cut off when Dallas lunged for him and Johnny yelped as the two started wrestling essentially on top of him. He shoved at Soda and the boy growled as they tumbled off Johnny.

“No fair! Johnny’s helpin’ you!”

Johnny drew his knees up to his chest as they fell onto the floor, watching Dallas get Soda into a headlock before a hand clapped onto his shoulder and he jumped a little.

Darry grinned sheepishly down at him. “Sorry, these dumbasses botherin’ you?”

“Nah,” Johnny answered as both dumbasses paused to glare at Darry. “It’s like watchin’ T.V.”

Chuckling Darry, walked over to sit on the recliner, eyeing Dallas and Soda, both of whom had stopped their fight to stare at Johnny, who gulped. 

“I was just jokin’ - quit it Soda!”

Soda jumped up and tackled him into the couch cushions, and Johnny was already yelling uncle before the stronger boy started squeezing at his sides like Dallas had the night before.

“Leave him alone, Soda,” Darry warned after a minute or so, and Soda rolled his eyes before giving Johnny one more poke and rolling off him.

“He’s fine, right Johnny?” Soda asked, laughing when Johnny shot him a glare, red-faced and panting. “You and Ponyboy, I swear.”

“That’s what I told him,” Dallas chimed in, shoving Johnny’s shoulder when he flicked him off. “Little weakass.”

There was silence for about thirty seconds while Johnny caught his breath and Darry turned back to the T.V.

Soda and Dallas both climbed back up next to the sprawled out Johnny, Soda lifting Johnny’s legs and laying them out over his lap before turning to Dallas.

“Anyway, ‘bout your hair-”

“All right, that’s it.”

They were fighting again, and this time Johnny sprang up and out of the way before they landed on him. He walked to sit on the floor next to Darry, and the older sighed before rolling his eyes and looking at Johnny. 

“Dumbasses.”

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy hoped u guys liked that!! i mixed the gay shit w the domestic dumbass teenage boy vibes and i think it turned out okay???
> 
> kudos/comments are always appreciated!!! hmu on tumblr @dying-poet for prompts too!! love yall <3 <3


End file.
